the_otpfandomcom-20200216-history
The OTP Wiki
Hi! Welcome to the OTP Wikia! This wiki is someway connected to the UTAU Ships wiki This wiki is only for the 3 Main OTPs, Derpax, Kkone and Trashly (Derpax, Max041 + DerpyBlueberrySans) (Kkone, Kkcantgetright17 + Bone Apetit) (Trashly, 9StrangeSaness/Undertrash3 + Corly) There will be 3 Admins and 2 B-crats To begin with. And a maximum of 12 Content mods, Chat mods And Discussions mods. Note: Im only allowing there to be 5 Admins and 3 B-crats. So there is 5 vacant spaces for Admin and 3 for b-crat. (My second account doesnt take any places for rights :T) (There is now 10 more vacant spots for Discussions Mod And Content Mod (9 more vacant spots for Chat Mod)) This Wiki will also hold the pages for OTPTale. Le rules of the wiki * Do NOT spam peoples message walls, If they do not answer you just wait. And no spam in any kind, if you spam on MWs, Comment sections etc, You will be given a warning. And if you continue you will be blocked for 3 days. And if you continue spamming once your block expires. You will be permabanned * Dont steal other peoples work, If you see a page with your work, Contact an Admin or a B-crat, And the person stealing your work will be given a warning, and if they continue they will be blocked for a week. and if they CONTINUE after that they will be permabanned * Do not ask Kkcantgetright for an admin, CM, DM, or b-crat. If you want any type of right, you will need to prove yourself, if you are an admin or b-crat and ou promote anyone without my permission, you will be told to demote them, and if they dont they will get there rights taken and banned. * If your blocked, do NOT follow a admin or b-crat in any wiki they are very active on, and spam on their message wall to unblock you, it will extend your ban, the only choice you have is to DEAL with it. Banning and blocking * Spam: Given a warning, then block for 3 days. and permaban if they continue * Vandalism: Results in a permaban * Plagiarism: Given a warning, then block for 7 days. and a permaban if they continue * Hacking someones account: Instant 5000 Year Block/ Reported to FANDOM If you want rights * Admins: You must reach 1,000 Edits, And you will need to be trusted by other admins, B-crats and the founder * Chat mods: you must be in the chat alot, And be trusted by the admins * Discussions Mod: you must be editing on discussions alot, and must be trusted not to spam * Content Mod: You need to have 500 Edits, made 10 pages and Must be tusted by the admins etc. * B-crat: You need to have 1,500 or 2,000 edits, You must be trusted not to block and ban random people for no reason and you need to have been on the wiki for a month or two. Recent Activity Category:Browse Category:Main Page